


A Very Full Boy

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Sucking, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Deep Throating, Dildo Gag, Dildo play, Erotic Poetry, Free Verse Poetry, Fucking Machines, Held Down, In Public, M/M, Obedience, Photographs, Poetry, Restraints, Sex Games, Silence, Spanking, Submission, Undressing, Vignettes, Whipping, anal dildos, competitions, finger-sucking, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg has a lot of different cocks he likes to fuck Alex with.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Season of Kink





	A Very Full Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'dildo play/fisting' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> Sometimes you don't know what idea to write for a fic, so you instead throw them all together into a poem like this and call it done. XD

There was that time where Greg pulled him aside,   
kissed him hard, took him home,  
pressed him hard against the wall,  
stripping him down to play with his butt,  
watching Alex squirm, making him beg,  
and then fucking him roughly  
with a dildo instead,  
while making him suck on his fingers.

* * *

That time, on a cold, lonely night, far from each other,  
where Greg had sent him a special surprise,  
and a task just for him, just to make Greg happy;  
Alex was thrilled, eyes wide at the dildo he'd sent,  
guessing what he might be up for tonight,  
as he opened the task, and read his instructions;  
he was glad he was all on his own tonight,  
so no one had to see him fucking that dildo  
all naked and wet in the shower,  
filming it all for his master to see.

* * *

That time Greg tested his resolve, and his endurance,  
making him compete against a couple of his boys,  
seeing how long he could last being fucked -   
and the fucking machine was an evil beast indeed -  
the dildo almost too big, but still feeling so good,  
while his dick, locked away in a cage, leaked onto the ground,  
as he hung on, and hung on, for as long as he could,  
before he finally came undone,   
a whipping proving too much for him  
and his raw, tender arse. 

* * *

That time Alex found a butt plug in a box  
sat quietly in his dressing room,  
with a note from Greg hidden inside,  
telling him to wear it tonight,  
that he'd know if he wasn't,  
and that if he behaved himself,  
he'd be richly rewarded;  
Alex, of course, did not hesitate,  
and obeyed as best he could,  
in spite of Greg's teasing,  
and his reward, it turned out,  
was Greg taking him home  
and fucking him senseless,  
before sending him home on the train.

* * *

That time Greg brought out a dildo gag,  
just to shut him up, in the middle of a scene,  
where Alex was enjoying being whipped,  
and his cock was so hard already,  
but Greg had tired of his whining,  
and tied him up securely,  
spanking him every time he made a sound.

* * *

That time Alex was kneeling in Greg's bathroom,  
a long dildo stuck to the wall,  
practicing taking as much as he could,  
because Greg seemed to like  
seeing his mouth full up like this;  
but his butt hadn't been neglected either,  
there was a vibrating butt plug in there,  
buzzing along nicely, distracting him,  
as he tried his best to concentrate  
on filling his throat with Greg's cock.

* * *

That time Greg had bent him over his balcony,  
late at night, the air still slightly warm,  
his arms bound to the railing, pants at his feet,  
while Greg played with him, exposing him,  
opening him up with all sorts of toys,  
seeing just how many times he could come,  
as he filled his arse with all sorts of cocks;  
Alex adored it, loved feeling so full,  
loved the way Greg pushed him like this;  
he couldn't wait to see the pictures,  
and see how much he could handle this time,  
as Greg pushed in a very thick cock, with extra lube,  
and started thrusting, making Alex moan,  
Greg's hand holding him softly on his back,  
speaking torments to him, teasing him,  
suggesting Alex could never,  
that this one would beat him,  
but Alex persisted, and came harder than ever,  
his body exhausted, but feeling so good,  
as Greg finished off inside him,   
filling him with his come as a reward;  
and all Alex could do was sigh wistfully and lean on the bars,  
satisfied, sore, but so unbelievably happy.


End file.
